1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to offering language interpretation services. In particular, the present disclosure relates to providing language interpretation services in a telecommunications network.
2. General Background
Modern telecommunications systems permit international multilingual communication which in turn is based on effectively communicating in a common language. Many businesses increasingly depend on global commerce, specifically on goods and services flowing freely and clearly. An integral part of business transactions is oral communication that is understood immediately. Often, however, the customer and the business do not speak the same language which hinder communication. In order to provide better service and improve commercial transactions with customers, many businesses subscribe to translation services to perform such necessary translation.
It has become common practice among companies to engage in agreements with other businesses offering complementary products and services. These partnership programs are offered via an array of channels, one of the more common transfers the customer to partner customer service centers who offer the customer additional related choices and options.
Situations commonly arise when language translation is needed on an ad-hoc basis, such as when a business receives a call from someone speaking a different language, a language translator is procured, and then the call is transferred to another business, a business partner. When the customer is a non-English speaker, transferring calls from one business to another typically implies disconnecting the translation service as well. Furthermore, after the call is disconnected, the customer generally does not call on his own accord to the business partner. This results in lost revues for both business partners because the first company does not receive a referral fee, and the second company loses the opportunity to obtain another customer.